Monison friendship
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hi, Ali. I know you and I haven't been the best friends to say the least, but I want to try to build a friendship between us, unless you're against such a thing." says Mona. "Once, a long time ago, I did very much hate you, but I'm not a kid anymore. We can try to be friends." says Alison.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is slightly AU. I have this happen instead of PLL: The Perfectionists. And I dedicate this to JemilyPLLGleek78-10**

* * *

**Monison friendship**

**Alison sit alone by a table at the Grille. She eat sushi and drink tea.**

**This night she wear a black tight latex t-shirt, pink sweatpants and black shoes.**

**She eat alone, since Emily is sick.**

"I wish Em was here." says Alison.

Behind her she sense someone.

When she turn around she sees Mona.

"Hi, Ali. I know you and I haven't been the best friends to say the least, but I want to try to build a friendship between us, unless you're against such a thing." says Mona.

"Once, a long time ago, I did very much hate you, but I'm not a kid anymore. We can try to be friends." says Alison.

"Nice." says Mona.

Mona takes a seat.

Mona wear a cherry red leather top, white jeans and pink sneakers.

"I've changed my mind." says Mona. "Leaving Rosewood no longer feels like a good idea."

"Do what feels best. Follow your heart. My heart is tellin' me to stay here with Em and our lil' daughters." says Alison.

"Okay. Emily wouldn't want to lose you." says Mona.

"That's true." says Alison.

"Ali, you probably know this, but I've always wanted to be your friend." says Mona.

"I did sort of know that. I assume this is the reason why you were tryin' to hang out with me, Aria, Spence, Han and Em back in the day." says Alison.

"Yes, but you did not allow me to." says Mona.

"Because I thought you were lame and annoying." says Alison. "Now I don't feel that way anymore. You're sweet."

"Thanks, so are you." says Mona.

"I'm glad ya think so, Mona." says Alison.

"Nice." says Mona.

"We've all matured." says Alison.

"Guess so." says Mona.

"The sassy oversexual teenage version of me would never have an adult conversation with you the way I do right now." says Alison. "She'd be very rude and egocentric, only caring for herself and no one else, not even for Em."

"Really? I thought you always had a soft spot for her." says Mona.

"I did, but that specific part of my soul didn't shine back then. My egocentric side was in charge of the decisions I made so I did some things that lead to pain for Emily, the best friend I've ever had. Despite the fact that some of those things I did made Emily woman up and grow stronger, I still regret them. I did not wanna see my sweet Em suffer so much." says Alison.

"Okay..." says Mona.

"Yeah. I truly hope you do what I am and make up for all the bad stuff you've done." says Alison.

"Actually I am. I help out at church two Sundays a month and I gave some of the so-called A-team money to Rosewood Memorial Hospital so they can buy some new equipment." says Mona.

"Nice. I gave Charlotte's money to Rosewood High School." says Alison.

"Sweet. Do you still teach there?" says Mona.

"I do. Principal Carter fortunately still trust me so I am able to keep my job." says Alison.

"That's good. I'm not as lucky. No one in town wanna hire me, since they know what I've done." says Mona.

"Well, I'm sure you can find some sort of job somewhere. You're a smart chick." says Alison.

"True, but my past as evil bitch put people off so getting a job is not easy." says Mona.

"I can understand. There are some people in Rosewood who still think I'm evil as well." says Alison.

"Right." says Mona.

"Women like you and I need to rebuild our reputation from the ground, because of all the bad stuff we've done." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Indeed, Mona." says Alison.

"Ali, almost forgot. I'm late for something important. See you." says Mona and then leave.

2 weeks later, when Alison is home alone, when Emily is at work, Mona visit.

"I bought you sushi." says Mona.

"Thanks. Uh...ya didn't poison it, did ya?" says Alison.

"No, don't worry." says Mona with a sweet smile.

"Okay. Nice." says Alison.

Mona gives the sushi to Alison.

"Sweet of ya to buy me some sushi." says Alison as she begin to eat.

"Well, what can I say? To begin our new friendship I decided to fet food for you would be a good thing." says Mona.

"It indeed is." says Alison.

Mona takes a seat by Alison's black old piano and starts to play and sing a good song.

It is a French song. Mona sing it in English though.

_**When the sun went down, she once again felt the pain in her heart.**_

_**She has lost her husband in the war.**_

_**Darkness was upon her.**_

_**No joy could make her smile, as she once did when he was alive.**_

_**Anything her friends did, could not make her happy again.**_

_**There were times when she felt as if death would be a joy.**_

_**Most of the love had been thrown out, her heart now being cold.**_

_**Crying she did, almost every night still.**_

_**Sadness and pain were all over her.**_

_**Upon feeling the dagger to her chest, she did not even care.**_

_**As her life-light faded away she embraced death as if it was a friend and left her mortal life.**_

Alison smile, since she like this song.

Mona and Alison both giggle, as they feel that they have more in common than they ever knew.

"Nice. That's a very good song." says Alison.

"I know. Marie DeCardenale wrote it in 1887." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Alison grab her acoustic guitar and play the song.

Mona starts to play as well, on the piano.

Mona sings.

_**When the sun went down, she once again felt the pain in her heart.**_

_**She has lost her husband in the war.**_

_**Darkness was upon her.**_

_**No joy could make her smile, as she once did when he was alive.**_

_**Anything her friends did, could not make her happy again.**_

_**There were times when she felt as if death would be a joy.**_

_**Most of the love had been thrown out, her heart now being cold.**_

_**Crying she did, almost every night still.**_

_**Sadness and pain were all over her.**_

_**Upon feeling the dagger to her chest, she did not even care.**_

_**As her life-light faded away she embraced death as if it was a friend and left her mortal life.**_

"Nice. We're a pretty fuckin' good music duo." says Alison.

"Yeah, so it seems." says Mona.

"Indeed, my friend." says Alison.

"Friend...? Cool." says Mona, happy that Alison thinks of her as a true friend for the first time.

"Yup." says Alison.

Alison and Mona high five each other and smile.

Mona starts to play another song and Alison join in on guitar.

It is an Italian song.

45 minutes later.

"So cute to see you two being buddies." says Emily when she get home.

"Thanks, Em." says Alison.

Alison put down her guitar, walk over to Emily and kiss her.

"You missed me, it seems." says a happy Emily.

"I sure did, babe." says Alison.

Alison grab the guitar again.

Mona starts up a third song.

Emily join in on her violin.

The song they play is an old Irish song.

"Awww." says Emily with a cute smile. She's happy that Alison and Mona can finally be friends.

Alison playing guitar, Mona playing piano and Emily playing violin creates a wonderful musical harmony.

The 3 women are happy.

"Maybe we should play music together more often." says Emily.

"I'd like that." says Mona.

"Me too." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

It's very beautiful summer day.

Alison ride a white horse outside the town of Rosewood.

She sees someone on a black horse.

Alison smile when she see that the person who ride the black horse is Mona.

Mona ride over to Alison.

"Hi, Mona." says Alison.

"Hi, Ali. Nice to meet you here." says Mona.

"Thanks, Mona. Nice seein' you too." says Alison.

"Cool that you ride Snowfall." says Mona.

"Is that the name of this amazing white horse?" says Alison.

"Yes. He is Katy Valotton's favorite horse." says Mona.

"Okay." says Alison.

"This horse is named Midnight." says Mona about the black horse she ride.

"Nice name." says Alison.

"Yeah. She's a sweet horse." says Mona.

"Female horse? Alright." says Alison.

"Indeed." says Mona.

"Is my horse male or female?" says Alison.

"Snowfall is a male horse." says Mona.

"That's good. It honestly doesn't matter." says Alison.

"I agree." says Mona.

"Ya should come over and have dinner with Em and me later. Em's makin' her grandma's famous fish-pie." says Alison.

"Sounds nice." says Mona.

"So you'll show up?" says Alison.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Wonderful." says Alison.

"Yay." says Mona.

Alison and Mona race back to the stable and Alison win, despite Mona being the more experienced at riding horses.

The next day.

Mona, Alison and Emily eat lunch at the Grille.

Alison eat sushi, Mona eat tacos and Emily eat pizza.

Emily wear her old Rosewood Sharks jacket and jeans.

Alison wear a white sexy crop top style tight t-shirt and baggy pink leather pants.

Mona wear the same outfit she wore when she rode horse the day before.

"Oh...nice." says Mona when she notice themtaching ring Emily and Alison wear.

The rings means that the two awesome women are engaged.

"Yup. Em and I are engaged now. I proposed to my beautiful swim star a couple days ago." says Alison.

"And I said yes without a single thought of doubt." says Emily.

"I knew in my soul that she'd say yes." says Alison.

"Did you, Ali...?" says Emily.

"Sure did, babe." says Alison, giving Emily a kiss.

"Awesome." says Emily.

"Congrats." says Mona.

"Thanks." says Emily and Alison.

"You're welcome." says Mona.

Almost a month later.

Mona watch when Alison is trying on different wedding outfits.

"Does this look good on me?" says Alison.

"Yes, but it's not a very typical Aliso-outfit." says Mona.

"That's true." says Alison.

She switch to another outfit, a French one.

"Better. Maybe a bit too sexy though." says Mona.

"Sexy? That makes it perfect." says Alison.

"I nearly forgot that you wanna look sexy." says Mona.

"Don't blame me for wantin' to be erotic, Mona." says Alison.

"Okay." says Mona.

"I want Em to get so turned on when she sees me." says Alison.

"Alright." says Mona.

"Yeah. I've decided on this outfit." says Alison. "It is very much my style."

"That thing sure does fit you." says Mona. "Emily will probably think you look very beautiful."

"I hope she will." says Alison.

"Relax, she love you." says Mona.

"Good point." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Hi." says Emily as she enter the room.

Emily wear her wedding outfit.

"Do you like?" says Alison.

"It is a bit too sexual, but you look good in that and you're always beautiful." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Alison.

"Anytime, Ali." says Emily.

Emily and Alison hug each other.

2 weeks later.

Alison and Mona play chess in Alison and Emily's living room.

They use Mona's custom-made chess set made of ebony, maple and silver.

"So, where's Emily?" says Mona.

"Em is a judge for a swim competition today." says Alison.

"Okay." says Mona.

"Yeah. At first I was going to go with her, but I changed my mind." says Alison.

"Why?" says Mona.

"I realized I'd have nothing to do while Em's judging so I decided to stay home." says Alison.

"Better focus on the chess game, Ali 'cause I'm about to win." says Mona.

"Don't be so sure 'bout that, Mona my friend." says Alison.

"Well, your chess-skills have improved, I give you that, but I've been a chess player for years, you've not." says Mona.

"True. I have a tactical mind though and that gives me a way higher chance than I'd usually have. says Alison.

"Maybe so." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Alison.

7 minutes later, Alison win.

This is a surprise to Mona.

"How didn't I see that move coming?" says Mona.

"You're the more experienced one at chess, like you said, but I've pretty much figured out your typical strategy by now which makes it possible for me to use it against you and that's exactly what I did." says Alison.

"Cool." says Mona.

"After having played chess with you a lot, I've studied your strategy quite a bit so I know most of it." says Alison.

"Nice. I've not been able to grasp yours yet." says Mona.

"Ya can't 'cause I change it every single time." says Alison.

"Okay. That's very smart." says Mona.

"Aww. Thanks." says Alison.

"No problem." says Mona.

"Sweet." says Alison.

Alison drink some vodka.

"Can I hve some too?" says Mona.

"Yeah, of course." says Alison as she pour some vodka for Mona.

"Thanks." says Mona.

Mona takes a sip and then smile because of the fact that it taste very good.

"Sexy huh?" says Alison.

"Yeah, I do feel it all the way down in my pussy. Interesting. Alcohol has never made me horny before." says Mona.

"Oh, well it happens pretty often for me." says Alison.

"Alright." says Mona.

"Yup." says Alison.

The next day.

Alison, Emily and Mona eat sushi and drink wine.

"So, any of you invited to the opening of Rosewood Ladies' Club?" says Mona.

"I am." says Alison.

"Not me." says Emily.

"I wasn't invited either." says Mona.

"Em, you'll get to go. I am allowed to bring a guest and I'll of course bring you, my love." says Alison.

"Aww, so sweet." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Yup, babe." says Alison.

"Guess I am not cool enough to go." says Mona.

"Mona, you're pretty cool." says Emily.

"Thanks, but it seems Vicky Emerald doesn't agree, since she did not invite me to the opening night." says Mona.

"She probably just doesn't like you." says Alison.

"Cannot blame her. I did hurt her cousin, after all." says Mona.

"Who's her cousin?" says Emily.

"Katy Davidsen." says Mona.

"Oh...I had no idea she and Vicky are cousins." says Emily.

"They are." says Mona.

"Alright." says Emily.

"Em and I will get married soon, once we've decided on a day and place." says Alison.

"Sweet." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Yup." says Alison.

"It will be so wonderful to finally marry Ali." says Emily.

"Aww. I'm very happy to marry you as well." says Alison.

"You girls will make a cute married couple." says Mona.

"Thanks, Mona." says Alison and Emily.

"No problem." says Mona.

"Okay." says Alison.

Emily's phone beeps and she get up from her chair and goes to another room to take the call there.

"Mona, do ya miss dating Aria's brother?" says Alison.

"Not really. Mike and I aren't meant to be. It's really clear that he love Phoebe Hansen." says Mona.

"The chick from Denmark? I thought she was bisexual." says Alison.

"Yeah, her and she is bi, but I guess Mike love her anyways." says Mona.

"Whatever floats his crap, I guess." says Alison.

"Indeed. Men are a mystery sometimes." says Mona.

"Some men think the same about us ladies." says Alison.

"Okay." says Mona.

"Yeah, I know how typical men think." says Alison.

"How do you know that...?" says Mona.

"I've been so damn imtimate with men many times so I have plenty of information on them. When I allow men to do me they tend to reveal stuff that they usually would not." says Alison.

"Alright." says Mona.

"These days I don't do anything with men though. I'm loyal to Emily." says Alison.

"Good." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Perhaps this is no news, but there was a point when I would've done anything to be exactly like you." says Mona.

"It's not news. That was back when you were still a nerd, I assume." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Sorry for being a bully to ya and don't allowing you in my gang of girls." says Alison.

"You're forgiven." says Mona.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"No problem." says Mona.

"What about these days? Do ya still wanna be like me?" says Alison.

"I don't. I've found my own style and I feel okay with being myself now." says Mona.

"That's good. I'm honestly very glad you've found your own true identity." says Alison.

"Okay. Thanks, Ali." says Mona.

"You're welcome. I'm no longer the evil rude manipulative bitch I once was. The sassy egocentric Alison is a part of our past, nothing more. She'll never return. I've matured and become much more sweet than I used to be." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Mona.

"We've all learned from those crappy mistakes we made as teen chicks and become responsible adults." says Alison.

"Yeah, true." says Mona.

Emily return to the room.

"Who called ya, babe?" says Alison.

"Eva Zeroco." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Eva Zeroco, who's that...?" says Mona.

"She's a very sweet teenage girl swimmer who Em's been coaching lately." says Mona.

"Yeah. I'm handing over the torch to the next generation of swimmers." says Emily.

"My wonderful Emily is so sweet and understanding." says Alison.

"I'm trying to be nice to everyone, as long as they are nice to me." says Emily.

"That's one of the tings that I love so much about ya, babe." says Alison.

3 weeks later it is Mona's birthday.

Alison has a gift for Mona and now she give it to her.

"Happy birthday." says Alison.

Mona open the gift box.

Inside is a necklace made of gold. The design is clearly Egyptian.

"Thanks." says Mona with a cute smile.

She is happy.

"I found this among the large amount of stuff that used to belong to the damn Kahn family. According to some notes Noel was supposed to give it to some prostitute, but I think you deserve it way more than some street-walkin' bimbo." says Alison.

"Okay, so nice." says Mona.

Mona put on the necklace and it looks perfect on her.

"Ya can sure lure in a handsome macho man with a necklace like that on, my friend." says Alison.

"Probably, but I'm taking a break from such stuff to be all single lady for a while." says Mona.

"Alright. Do what you feel is best for you. Follow your heart." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Mona.

"No problem. You're my friend now." says Alison.

"Awww! Sweet." says Mona.

"Indeed." says Alison.

"Want a drink...?" says Mona.

"Sure." says Alison.

Mona pour a tropical drink for Alison and one for herself.

"Here." says Mona.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Em and I have decided on a date and location for our wedding and we'd like you to be the maid of honor." says Alison.

"I'm glad to take on such duty." says Mona.

"Wonderful. And you're free to pick out your own dress for the event." says Alison.

"Okay." says Mona.

"Both me and Em are truly pleased to have you as maid of honor. Hanna wanted the job, but you're a much better choice." says Alison.

"I'm happy you think so." says Mona.

"Nice." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"If you wanna stay in theme, wear something French." says Alison.

"Sounds interesting." says Mona, thinking of the awesome French outfit she recently got from Viva la Cozyness's web-site.

"French stuff is usually awesome." says Alison.

"True." says Mona.

"Yup." says Alison.

"Hi." says Emily as she show up.

Emily also has a gift for Mona.

"This is for the birthday girl." says Emily as she give Mona a white winter coat.

"Awww, thanks." says a happy Mona.

"I'm glad you like it." says Emily.

"Emily, this coat looks so cozy!" says Mona with a cutie smile.

"Okay." says Emily.

Emily gives Alison a kiss.

"Babe, you're so beautiful." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

"Awww." says Alison.

"Nice." says Mona.

"Opsss...!" says Emily.

2 weeks later.

The big awesome Emison wedding has just ended.

Alison and Emily exit the church, olding hands.

"I love ya, Em." says Alison as she and Emily step into a white limo.

"So sweet. I love you as well." says Emily.

The limo drive them to the airport.

"Where are we going?" says Emily.

"Not sure. Mona gave us a vacation as a gift and she didn't tell me where we get to go, but she did say that it's a place you and I will enjoy." says Alison.

"Oh, then think I know hat it is." says Emily.

Emily's guess is confirmed when she and Alison get onboard the private plane and Emily notice the uniform the pilot and the flight attendant wear.

The uniforms are clearly French and this means that Emily's guess about them going to France is correct.

"Wow, we're goin' to France?" says Alison.

"Oui, Madame Vanderwaal veut que vous, mesdames, passiez un moment merveilleux dans la ville de l'amour." says the beautiful female French flight attendant with a cute smile.

"Ça c'est bon. Je suppose que nous allons à Paris." says Alison.

"Vous avez 100% raison, Madame DiLaurentis." says the flight attendant in her soft French voice.

"Wonderful." says Alison.

The flight attendant giggle and then turn to Emily and says "Est-ce que vous aimez boire quelque chose?"

Emily look a bit confused.

"Sorry, my babe here doesn't speak French, Yes, some wine, please." says Alison.

"Bon choix." says the flight attendant.

As the plane take off for Paris, the flight attendant pour some luxury wine for Alison and Emily.

On the HD TV screen in front of Emily and Alison, a YouTube video auto-starts.

Mona's face appear.

"Hi, Emily and Alison. I'm sure by now you've been able to figure out where you get to travel. I wish you all the fun. You get to stay at a very romantic hotel. Melody Renarde, a friend of mine, works there and she'll be your special servant during your time there and make sure everything's very sweet for the two of you." says Mona.

Mona sing a bit.

"And another gift is waiting on the bed in your hotel room. One of my sweet French friends delivered it in person about an hour ago so I can be sure it got there safely without problems." says Mona.

Mona giggle.

"Okay...have a very very good time, my friends. Bye."

The video ends.

"So sweet." says Emily.

"Yup, Em." says Alison.

One month and 4 days later, Emily and Alison return to the US.

Mona is waiting for them at the airport.

"Welcome back." says Mona.

"Thanks. It was so much fun in Paris." says Emily.

"Good. That means my friend Melody was right. She called and said you girls were happy. I'm glad you had a good time." says Mona.

"Our time in Paris was wonderful." says Alison.

"Sweet. Here...a little drink to relax the body after the flight." says Mona as she pull out a flask.

"Thanks." says Alison, taking a sip.

"Not for me." says Emily.

"Okay." says Mona.

2 weeks later.

Alison and Mona are at Rosewood Sports Club, praticing French rapier fencing against each other, under the instruction of the beautiful fencing master Eve Carter.

"Remember to focus." says Eve.

"You've gotten better." says Alison, teasing Mona in a friendly way.

"So have you." says Mona, playing along with Alison's tiny joke.

"Thanks, Mona." says Alison.

"Anytime, Alison." says Mona.

"Nice." says Alison.

"Cool." says Mona.

"More focus on the blades, you can chat later." says Eve.

"Yes, master." says Mona.

Alison simply nod as a response.

Mona disarm Alison.

"Good move, Mona." says Eve.

"Lil' too good for my taste." says Alison.

"Relax, Alison. There's a way to defend against what Mona did. Next time I'll teach you." says Eve.

"Sexy." says Alison.

"Okay." says Eve.

"Yeah." says Alison.

20 minutes later.

"Ali, how's life as a married woman?" says Mona.

"Very good. It's exactly what I want." says Alison.

"Okay." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Nice. Do you wanna go get lunch?" says Mona.

"No. I promised Emily a romantic lil' picknick lunch in the park." says Alison.

"I understand." says Mona.

"Cute." says Alison.

One month and 3 days later.

"Em, who's turn is to make dinner?" says Alison.

"Mine." says Emily, all cute.

"Okay. I'll take a nap then." says Alison.

"You've taken a lot of those lately." says Emily.

"Because it's makin' me tired to look for a job. Most people here in Rosewood are aware of my past so they don't wanna have me work for them." says Alison.

"Nobody should care about your past 'cause you're very sweet and wonderful now. All of your evil and such is history, Ali." says Emily.

"True, but not many understands that." says Alison.

"Alright." says Emily.

Emily walk to the kitchen while Alison take a nap on the bed.

"My wife's so awesome." says a happy Emily.

Emliy wear a pink t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

"I'm lucky to be the one Alison is in love with." says Emily.

Alison wear a black t-shirt and white skinny jeans.

"Sure, babe! That's so cozy!" says Alison in her sleep.

Obviously she is dreaming about Emily.

50 minutes later, Emily and Alison eat dinner.

The food is rice, fish and tomato sauce.

"Does it taste nice?" says Emily.

"Of course, babe." says a happy Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily, being happy too.

"Awww." says Emily, all cute.

"You've your mom's cooking-skills. I remember that she always made such great food whenever I slept over at the Fields house when we were little." says Alison.

"Mom's taught me a lot of things." says Emily.

"Awesome." says Alison.

"True." says Emily with a very cute smile.

5 days later.

Mona and Alison play chess in Mona's living room.

"You're about to lose." says Alison.

"Really?" says Mona.

"Yes." says Alison.

"That's not correct." says Mona, making a move that turns her into the winner.

"Oh, that's a move I didn't expect." says Alison.

"Indeed." says Mona.

"Mona, you're truly skilled at chess." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Mona.

"Anytime." says Alison.

"Cool that we're friends now. We used to hate each other's crap like hell." says Mona.

"Yes, but that stuff is over. These days we can have a solid friendship." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"I like the fact that we no longer are enemies." says Alison.

"Me too." says Mona.

"Sweet." says Alison.

"Okay." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Mona and Alison smile.

They are truly good friends.

"Mona, are ya still a single lady?" says Alison.

"Yeah, but I enjoy it." says Mona.

"Okay." says Alison.

"I think it's kinda cool being single." says Mona.

"Do whatever feels good for you." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Mona.

"Anytime, girl." says Alison.

"Nice." says Mona.

"Yup." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

"Mona, ya should come over and have dinner with me and Em tonight." says Alison.

"Thanks. Sounds nice." says Mona.

"Good." says Alison.

"Awww." says Mona.

"Indeed." says Alison.

Alison wear a black tight leather tank top, blue skinny jeans, a white jacket and pink shoes.

Mona wear a red t-shirt, black tights, a neon-green jacket and pink shoes.

"Here's a small gift." says Mona as she give a pink gift box to Alison.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Alison smile when she sees what the gift is. It is a small bottle of French perfume.

"You like?" says Mona.

"Yup. It's French and that's good in my book, as ya know. Thanks, Mona." says Alison.

"Sweet." says Mona.

"Okay." says Alison.

"DiLaurentis, are you stealing all of the hot chicks in Rosewood for your lesbo harem? Leave something for us men, damn it." says Noel Kahn as he walk up Alison and Mona.

"Fade away, Noel. You and I aren't friends anymore and I no longer fuck around. I love Emily now. Mona and I are just friends." says Alison, all sassy and confident.

"Whatever. You were so much fun a few years ago and now you're not." says Noel in slight anger and then he walk away.

Alison is sweet these days, but she can still be sassy and confident to keep her enemies away from herself and the people she care about.

"I see you've still got the badassness in you." says Mona.

"Only when I need to deal with people that I hate." says Alison.

"Alright. The cat never lost her claws." says Mona.

"This cat never break in front of an enemy." says Alison.

"Wonderful." says Mona.

"I'm sure you can still be powerful as well." says Alison.

"I think I can." says Mona.

"I fidn it hard to believe that you've lost your power, my friend." says Alison.

"Thanks, Alison." says Mona.

"No problem." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Mona.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
